Imagination
by Jazz and Annie
Summary: In this writing style no names are mentioned so the reader can imagine the characters as they read it. *MENTIONS RAPE*. Please review because I need to know if it's good. - Annie x
1. Chapter 1

**My English teacher taught me a weird writing style and told me to try it out and practice, no names are mentioned it the writing style so it 'encourages readers to use imagination'. - Annie x**

She sits in the corner of the room, it's been twenty minutes now and the attack still doesn't seem real. She looks away upon hearing someone stand in the doorway and question what had happened, the figure in the doorway comes closer and holds out his hand. The woman looks away, not wanting anyone to know what had happened. The man moves closer and puts the hand on her shoulder,  
'I think I know what happened…' he says while looking into her eyes.  
'Don't touch me' is all she can manage as a reply,  
slowly, he moves his hand and whispers 'sorry'.

A while goes by before the man speaks again, 'home?' he asks and waits for his reply.  
She nods and stands up, ignoring the hand he holds out for her,  
'It's going to be ok' he reassures her while they walk out to his car.  
He gets in the car after her and starts to drive to his house which had also become hers over the past few weeks, he looks over and sees her staring out the window.  
'You know I won't hurt you, don't you?' he asks as the house comes into view, she nods in reply and continues staring.

He parks the car and gets out before going to her side and opening the passenger door,  
'Thanks' she says and steps onto the pavement.  
He follows her to the front door before getting a key and unlocking it, she walks inside and makes her way over to the now familiar sofa. He waits a while then enters his house and closes the door,  
'How ok are you from one to ten?' he asks before thinking _stupid question_.  
She stands up and walks over to him, 'Zero' she says before crying into his shoulder.  
'Hm' he mumbles, unsure of what to say.  
She looks up and says 'Please don't leave',  
he hugs her and kisses her head, 'I'm not going to leave you' he states.

A few minutes pass and he speaks, 'People say a problem shared is a problem halved, you can tell me anything if you want to'.  
She takes a deep breath before uttering three words: 'I was raped',  
he stares in disbelief as his mind refuses to accept it. He wants to question more but tells himself not to, instead, he notices the fear in her eyes. _Glazed over like newly cut glass_ is the only way to describe such intense fear, she reaches out and wraps her arms around him, he does the same.  
'You'll be ok with me' he tells her, she nods, believing every word of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**I decided to update this because I'm bored and also because I'm really un creative so continued this... Thanks to Sherlollipops, Seren and x snow-pony x for reviewing. - Annie x**

They both remain in the hug until she pulls away, 'Sorry' she says while rubbing at her eyes with her sleeve, 'It reminds me of _him_'.  
He doesn't know who she means by _him_ but he moves his arms to his side and tells her 'I don't expect you to do anything you're not ready for'.  
She nods, it seems like one of the only things she can do right now.  
'Do you want to rest?' he asks, although he knows the answer will be yes.  
She nods again then adds 'After I've had a shower',  
he watches her walk over to the staircase then look back at him, he follows her upstairs and walks into the bedroom that they had been sharing for the past few weeks, he makes the bed for her and waits until she returns from the shower wrapped in a towel.  
'I can get a mattress and sleep on the floor if it makes things easier for you' he offers,  
she shakes her head, knowing full well that he wouldn't do anything to hurt her.

They get changed and climb into bed, she waits a minute before turning to face him, 'I… I'm terrified' she utters as he reaches out and holds her.  
He brings them closer together in a half-hug, 'I won't let anything happen to you' he promises, to both her and himself.  
She cuddles up to him, now feeling safe, and whispers 'Thank you', he tightens the hug, never wanting to let go.  
'Let go' she instructs -the tight hug made her panic -  
he lets go and moves away slightly 'Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you' he says.  
'It's ok' she replies and moves closer again, she falls asleep leaning against him, he watches her for ten minutes to make sure she's ok before falling asleep himself. He has never felt happier, despite the tragic situation, he has the only woman he's ever truly loved and he knows he's never letting her go.

He wakes up hours before her but doesn't move so as not to disturb her, she wakes up three hours later and looks around. She stiffens feeling his arms around her but relaxes slightly when she realises who it is.  
'Good morning lovey' he says, he always calls her that when he wakes up with her.  
She panics and asks 'What?'.  
He sees the fear return to her eyes, 'Morning lovey' the man repeats.  
'He called me that when he left' she explains after a long pause,  
'Sorry' he hugs her and promises not to say it again.

'Can we talk about other things?' she asks, he nods and kisses her. She panics again and starts breathing faster, he immediately lets go and moves away.  
'Sorry, I'd never do anything to hurt you… I love you' he tells her when she's calm again,  
'I love you too' she says then asks after a few minutes 'Can I tell you something?',  
'Anything' he confirms.  
The woman nervously fiddles with her nails before saying 'Never mind',  
'Ok' the man replies, he knows that whatever it is she'll tell him in her own time. They both sit for a while before the man pulls his girlfriend closer, she lets out a small gasp.  
'It's ok, I won't hurt you' he reassures.


End file.
